


The Once And Future Camelot

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: I will give a quick run down about what has happened. The storyline in my FanFic mostly follows the storyline of Merlin, except for a few small changes. In my story I have created a new character, Arthur’s younger sister Eleana Pendragon. (I used a Fancast, Adelaide Kane.) Lancelot is alive, he never dies in my story. That’s all the heads-up I will give so I won’t spoil anything else!I will write a bit for each season as a quick run down and add in different plots and characters but as I said, mostly the storyline stays the same and the characters are all from Merlin so I take no credit, I only take credit for the character I created, Eleana. I will say in the beginning of the notes what season I’m writing in, so no one gets lost.Also some chapters are in the PAST, so you can read about the characters introductions and relationships. I will have the title labeled as the "THE PAST"I hope you enjoy it !
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	The Once And Future Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I will give a quick run down about what has happened. The storyline in my FanFic mostly follows the storyline of Merlin, except for a few small changes. In my story I have created a new character, Arthur’s younger sister Eleana Pendragon. (I used a Fancast, Adelaide Kane.) Lancelot is alive, he never dies in my story. That’s all the heads-up I will give so I won’t spoil anything else! 
> 
> I will write a bit for each season as a quick run down and add in different plots and characters but as I said, mostly the storyline stays the same and the characters are all from Merlin so I take no credit, I only take credit for the character I created, Eleana. I will say in the beginning of the notes what season I’m writing in, so no one gets lost. 
> 
> Also some chapters are in the PAST, so you can read about the characters introductions and relationships. I will have the title labeled as the "THE PAST" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it !

Merlin’s POV:  
Merlin stopped in Camelot’s city gate, looking at the huge stone white castle on the hill. Below the castle was the city, small stone houses with gray stone roofs or simple houses made out of wood and straw. 

Merlin stared and then continued to walk down the dirty straw filled streets. A backpack attracted to his back. The streets were full of chatter and noise, it was quite exciting. Merlin grinned and walked to the city bridge, crossing over and entering the Castle CourtYard Two guards held giant horns in their hands, with a loud sound, the horns blared as Merlin entered, grabbing his attention. 

A crowd of people stood in a group, watching what was happening. Drums sounded, banging a deep low rumble. Two guards emerged from the dungeons, that’s what Merlin presumed it was. They were holding a man, walking him forward towards a huge wooden square platform. Standing on it was a man and a simple circular table and a basket. Merlin looked on. 

“Let this serve as a lesson to all!” A voice echoed throughout the CourtYard. Merlin looked up to see a man in a dark red outfit standing on a balcony. He had a red cape over the right side of his body. A gold medallion on his chest and a golden crown resting on his head. “This man,” He points to the one the guards that brought to the wooden platform. “Thomas James Collins is guilty of using enchantments and magic and presumes to the Laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon had declared that such practices are banned, on penalty of death. I proud myself as a fair and just King. But for the crimes of sorcery, there is but one sentence that I can pass.”

Merlin’s happiness had disappeared, he was witnessing what would happen to him if he was caught using magic in this kingdom. He noticed two girls standing in the castle, looking out of the window, watching the chaos below. He quickly turned his attention back to the King of Camelot. 

Uther had nodded his head to the guard holding the man, Thomas. They forced him to his knees, and rested his head on the wooden circular table. The executioner raised his axe above his head and brought it down on the man’s head. Cutting it off cleanly. Women gasped and turned away, startled at what they had witnessed. Merlin felt his throat close. 

“When I came to this land, it was filled with chaos. But with the people’s help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery.” He raised his hands and smiled. “Let the celebrations begin!” 

Merlin couldn’t stand this. Magic was never evil, Merlin believed it was only evil if the owner used it for evil. 

Then a loud scream echoed over the voices of the people. The people parted and an old woman stood in the center. She was crying, Merlin realized. “There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you.” She staggered forward, eyeing the King of Camelot. “With your hatred, and your ignorance. You took my son!” She pointed to the air where the platform sat. She cried and the tone in her voice turned to vengeance. “And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.” 

Uther Pendragon pointed his finger at the old woman. “Seize her!’ 

She hissed and grabbed a hold of her necklace, whispering a spell to herself. Then in a cloud of mist, she evaporated herself. Merlin gasped. People screamed and gasped over the sound of wind and then they disappeared to continue their days. 

Merlin walked towards the castle and entered, two guards stood outside. “Can I ask where I may find Gaius the court physician?” 

“That way.” The guard pointed down the hall. Merlin nodded and followed the hallway to a big wooden door, it was closed. He opened it slowly and walked in, the room was filled with many different colours of potions and liquids. “Hello?” Merlin said to thin air. 

“Gaius?” A man stood up on a wooden deck, placing books away. Merlin coughed and the old man turned and the wooden balusters gave out on his weight. Merlin’s eyes changed to yellow, the old man slowed in the air, Merlin quickly looked around and moved his bed without moving a finger and moved it under the old man. With a soft boom, the old man crashed onto his bed. 

“What did you just do?” Gaius demanded. 

Merlin mentally kicked himself in the ass. He didn’t have anything to say. He stuttered to find the words. 

Meanwhile Gaius was sitting on the bed, a look of shock on his wrinkled face. “Tell me!”  
“I didn’t do anything!” Merlin said, quickly. 

“If anyone saw that!” He was off the bed before Merlin could blink. “Where did you learn how to do it? How do you know magic?” 

“I don’t know magic.” Merlin’s mind was frenzied. 

“Where did you practice magic?” Gaius asked. Merlin was quiet. “Answer me!” 

“I’ve never studied magic. I’ve never practiced magic.” Merlin answered. 

“Are you lying to me?” Gaius stepped closer, searching Merlin’s eyes for the truth. 

Merlin didn’t know what to say. “What do you want me to say?” 

“The truth!” Gaius yelled. 

Merlin heard his voice raise. “I was born like this!” 

Gaius shook his head. “That’s impossible.” He looked around and then back at Merlin. “Who are you anyways?” 

Merlin took the backpack off his shoulder, “Oh I have a letter.” He grabbed it and handed it to the old man. He looked at Merlin. “I don’t have my glasses.”

“I’m Merlin.” 

Gaius gasped, “Hunith’s son.” 

“Yes.” Merlin answered, short and quickly. 

“Well put your bag in there.” He motioned to the bedroom leading up the stairs. Merlin slowly walked past Gaius and towards the bedroom. He quickly realized he used magic to save Gaius’s life. “You won’t say anything, will you? About that.” Merlin motioned towards the bed. 

“No.” Merlin turned and headed back towards the bedroom. “Merlin!” Merlin turned around and looked back. “I should say thank you.” Gaius said with a smile. 

Merlin organized his room and sat down on his made bed, the cheering started outside. Merlin got up and opened the window shutter wide. Leaning against the wall, he looked outside. The city of Camelot was full of light and laughter due to the celebration, the moon shone bright and big in the black night sky. Merlin smiled. Camelot was Merlin’s home now. 

Eleana’s POV:  
Eleana woke up early, and got dressed. Gwen had come in and helped her dress. Eleana wore a simple white dress with sparkly jewels embedded in the chest. Eleana’s long black hair was curled. 

“Good morning Gwen.” Eleana said, smiling at her friend. 

“Good morning my Lady.” Gwen answered. 

Eleana grabbed her bow from her closet and the quiver full of arrows. Shouldering the quiver and grabbing the bow she went to leave. 

“My lady?” Gwen said, a grin appearing on her face. “Let me do your hair, tie it back.” 

Eleana smiled and sat down, Gwen braided Eleana’s black hair and tied it, securing it. Eleana smiled and stood up. 

Eleana had met Gwen in the markets, Gwen had been shopping for silks and Eleana had joined her. Gwen was Eleana’s sister’s maid, Morgana. Soon Gwen became Eleana’s maid and close friend. 

“Gwen, is my brother training his Knights?” Eleana asked, a grin growing on her fair face. 

Gwen laughed. “He is, my Lady.” 

Eleana smiled. She loved embarrassing her brother in front of his Knights. And usually the Knights were always distracted by her beauty, it made Arthur furious. Eleana opened the door and exited, she walked down the hall and down the steps. She opened the doors and walked across the CourtYard. Arthur usually trained his knights by the Northern Gate, it had more space. 

Eleana’s father Uther forbade her from using a sword, so Eleana picked up a bow. Uther had always tried to make Eleana a proper princess but Eleana refused to listen. Eleana loved to do everything her brother did. Many have told her that she has Arthur’s bravery and adventurous spirit and it was true she did. Archery had become Eleana’s talent, she trained herself to be better then Arthur and she was. It made Arthur furious but Eleana loved it. 

Arthur stood ahead of the Knights, barking orders as he always did. Today they were practicing their archery skills. Perfect, Eleana thought. 

“Grab your bows.” Arthur commanded, using his princely voice. The Knights grabbed their weapons and fell back in line. “Pick your target, and DON’T fire until I say so.” 

Eleana slowly and cautiously walked behind them, she put on her black leather gloves and tightened them. You stood behind one of the Knights, but a few yards behind, out of sight. Eleana grabbed an arrow from her quiver and placed it in the bow. She drew back on the string, evened the arrow to her arm and steadied her aim. With a quick release she let her arrow fly, it flew past Sir William’s head, just missing his cheek. And embedded itself in the bull’s eye. 

“I said DON’T fire!” Arthur yelled at Sir William. Eleana hid her laugh. Then Sir William turned quickly, “Sir, I did not fire.” And he pointed at Eleana. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. “Agh! Of course it’s you.” 

“Love you too big brother.” Eleana said, sarcastically.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur questioned. He had walked past his Knights and towards his sister. 

“I’m singing.” Eleana rolled her eyes. “I’m practicing, duh.” 

“You always practice when I’m training my Knights.” Arthur pointed out. “Can you do it when I’m not here?” 

“Now big brother, where is the fun in that?” Eleana lifted her eyebrows, “You’re just upset because I make a fool out of you whenever I’m here.”

A few of the Knights nodded and shook their heads. Arthur sighed. Eleana spoke, “How about a competition? The first one to hit three bull’s eyes wins.” 

“And what’s in it for the winner?” Arthur asked. 

“The winner gets to train the Knights, and the loser has to clean the winner’s clothes for the day.” Eleana suggested. 

Arthur thought about the deal. Eleana could see his brain working from where she stood. Arthur sucked at archery, there was no way he’d beat her and she had always wanted to teach the Knights archery. Arthur answered, “You're on little sister.” 

Eleana grinned and walked forward. She took Sir William’s spot. She stood near the back of the yard, near the tree line. Arthur stood closer. “Afraid to come forward little sister? Shy?” 

Arthur grinned, his Knights laughed. Eleana answered back. “Are you blind? Can’t see the target from this far back?” 

The Knights smiled. Eleana laughed. She notched an arrow in her string, she drew back her arrow, and steadied her arm. The wind blew by, Eleana froze. She looked around, a strand of hair blew in front of her hair, she turned her body a bit to the left. And she fired. The arrow whistled through the air and hit in the target. A bull’s eye. Arthur’s mouth hung open. Eleana laughed. 

“Close that mouth, or you’ll catch a fly.” Eleana said. 

Arthur laughed out loud. He notched his own arrow and fired, it hit the outside line of the bull’s eye. Eleana notched her second arrow and shot, hitting the bull’s eye. Arthur fired again, a bull’s eye. Eleana notched two arrows and bent down to one knee, spinning around, she fired two arrows at once. Both hit the bull’s eye. The Knights gasped. Arthur dropped his bow in defeat. 

Eleana stared at her brother. He talked before she could make a comment. “Agreeing with the deal. You win, you train my Knights for Archery. Nothing more. “ He pointed his finger at her. 

Eleana smiled so brightly it shamed the sun. Arthur looked to his men. “My sister, your Princess will be training you in Archery from now on. If I hear that you were eye sexing my sister, I will see personally that you spend a week in the cells. Are we clear?” 

Nobody spoke. All the Knights eyes went down. 

“Are we clear!?” Arthur yelled. 

“Yes sir!” The Knights replied. 

Arthur nodded his head. “I will go learn how laundry is done.” He winked at Eleana. And she laughed. 

And with that he walked off towards the castle. Eleana turned to the Knights. They stood straight and waited for a command. “Stand fast, hold. Do not fire until I command it. I want each of you to hit the bull’s eye 10 times. You miss, you fire again, you keep firing until you have hit the bull’s eye 10 times! No excuses.” 

****

After training, Eleana headed back to her room. She placed her bow and quiver in the closet along with her gloves. Eleana needed to see Gaius. Exiting her room again, she took off to Gaius’s chambers. Eleana had cut herself and Gaius had made a cream for her to apply on it, and she needed more. Gaius was like a second father to Eleana. 

Eleana walked in and heard whispering. It was a male’s voice, he was saying a spell. She followed the voice to a closed door, she quietly opened the door and seen a boy sitting on the bed, a huge old book in his lap and he was whispering a spell and was lifting a shield off the ground. It was simply floating in the air. Eleana gasped. This boy had magic. 

“Hello.” Eleana asked, the boy jumped off the bed and the shield hit the floor with a loud smash. 

“Um, who-hi...I um.” The boy stuttered. He had jet black hair like her and green eyes. He was frightened. He looked older than her, probably around Arthur’s age.

“Please, it’s okay.” Eleana managed to say. “You have magic.” Eleana said, simply. It was more a statement than a question. 

“You can’t say anything!” The boy begged. 

Eleana smiled. “Please, listen to me.” Eleana focused on the shield. Her eyes flickered gold and and the shield lifted into the air and floated over to the hook and it dropped down and landed on the hook, keeping it there. 

The boy stared at her. “You have magic too. Who are you?” 

“Eleana Pendragon, daughter to Uther Pendragon and Princess of Camelot.” 

The boy stared. “Your Arthur’s sister. I’m Merlin.” 

Eleana shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She stared at him. “I never met anyone in the castle who has magic. I-” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m just startled, surprised.” 

Merlin nodded his head. “Totally agreeable.” 

Eleana smiled. “Well I have to go. It has been nice meeting you Merlin. I hope to see you again soon.” 

Eleana shook Merlin’s hand and headed back out the room. Eleana couldn’t believe that someone else in Camelot had magic. She wasn’t alone anymore, now she had Merlin. And for some reason, she felt like they had a connection, something more than what was seen on the top. Something that was hidden. 

Merlin’s POV:  
Merlin was laying in bed awake. He couldn’t sleep. After meeting Eleana and finding out that she had magic, Merlin couldn’t believe it. She was Arthur’s sister and she was also the Princess of Camelot and the King hated magic. Did that mean he hated his own daughter? Merlin thought. 

Merlin felt drawn to her, he couldn’t explain it. It was like their destinies were entwined and that they needed each other. Then a whisper echoed through Merlin’s head. “Merlin” 

Merlin sat up on his bed and frowned. The voice called again, “Merlin, come find me under the castle.” 

Merlin sat up and got out of his bed. He put on his shoes and slowly walked out his room and down through the middle of the room. Gaius snored in the corner of the room asleep. Merlin sneaked out and walked across the Castle CourtYard and into the castle dungeons and sneaked down to a hidden tunnel. With only a torch to light the tunnel, Merlin stopped at the base of a giant rock cliff. 

“Hello! Where are you?” Merlin yelled into the black rock cave. 

“I’m here.” A huge golden dragon landed on the rock in front of him. A giant chain wrapped around his neck. 

“Who are you?” Merlin asked.

“I’m known to most as the Great Dragon. I’ve called you young warlock because I wanted to talk to you.” The Dragon answered. 

“About?” Merlin asked, questionable. 

“Your destiny.” He answered. 

But Merlin didn’t know his destiny. He didn’t even know anything about why he was born. “I don’t know my destiny!” 

“You will! But as for now, I have something to bring to your attention.” The Dragon paused. “The young Princess, Eleana Pendragon. Your destinies are entwined. You and her need each other. Without each other, danger follows close behind.” 

The Dragon then lifted into the air and flew off. “Wait!” Merlin yelled. But the dragon was already gone. Merlin was right, Eleana was needed in his life.


End file.
